


Need some help with that coat?

by Ponderosa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Fanart, M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good friends, <em>true friends,</em> look out for one another....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need some help with that coat?




End file.
